kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Default setting
It is possible to play new king's quest from a 'default' setting on each chapter after Chapter 1. The game gives the warning: "King's Quest is a narrative driven game intended to be played in order. Skipping ahead to a new chapter is not recommended." Even still its possible to skip ahead to later chapters, and those chapters have 'default' settings in which characters will react to Graham, or even which characters appear. Chapter 2 default *In the mirror prophecy the dragon is chained up (as per the 'wisdom' or 'bravery' choice in chapter 1) It's left eye is closed likely indicating blindness this is the eye that Achaka shot (and 90 years on the arrows no longer are there). As you cannot see the right eye or any sign of arrow there is no way to know if it defaulted onto 'wisdom' or 'bravery' form the scene. *Graham mentions he is going to go see Wente because his pies always calm him down. The game defaulted to the compassion path with this comment. *Olfie refers to the player as Bandicoot/Bandi. This is a 'wisdom' option. *Merchant is angry at you, since you didn't 'save him'. *The wagon has the table top. The wisdom option. Chapter 3 default *All three doors in town are open (this means it defaulted on saving all humans in previous chapter). *The dragon is captured, and still hungry (this is the comment based on the wisdom "bell" solution). *Hornswaggle can be heard snoring in the cavern (this is also the wisdom 'bell' default). *When answering the Hobblepots on what you did with the dragon, they will agree with any choice (this is one option that doesn't default to a previous chapters choice). If you do play from a previous chapter choice, they will call you out on it for lying. *When talking to Madeline the game defaults on "you didn't break a pregnant lady out of jail" (this could be a reference to Bramble being taken away sick or starving (which would put it in conflict with the 'all townspeople saved' choice ), or that she wasn't chosen from the three choices between Amaya, Chester or Bramble in the main escape). Chapter 4 default *Neese is the queen. *Statue is compassion. *Pie trophy (compassion). *Wente is the only store open (compassion). *Conversations default on Avalon, and the East. *Queen Madeline to search Avalon. *Travel to Avalon. *Merchant remembers that Graham didn't rescue him from the goblins. *Mr. Fancycakes was left behind in the cave (Bramble was rescued). *The wheel is a shield (bravery choice). *Wedzel wolf patch is on treasures stand in the King's Glen. Chapter 5 default *Neese is the queen. *Statue is compassion. *Wente is the only store unlocked (compassion). *Pie trophy (compassion) *Graham is referred to as Graham the Compassionate. *Graham refers to a family trip back to Avalon (this is due to Neese being Queen, and that influence on Chapter 4). *Olfie refers to Graham as King Bandicoot (which would originally been wisdom choice). *Wedzel wolf patch is on the treasures stand in the King's Glen. *Graham is limited to the former bakery (compassion). *Graham meets Wente and Bramble ghosts. (compassion). Chater 6 default *Neese is the queen. *The wagon has a shield wheel (bravery choice) *Graham is referred to as Graham the Compassionate.